WereCreators
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: While staying with Ash, Iris, and Cilan, Kojiro and Pudding get bitten and soon turn into werewolves... just read the story... the summary sux  . '


Were-Creators

One Night, there were two teens, who were sitting alone in the woods. One was a girl who had brown eyes & black hair. She wore a blue & white sailor suit & a Oshawott hat. She goes by the name Pudding. In her hat, there is a friendly ninja spirit, named Rina. She usually mocks Pudding's expressions, if not having her own when her and her 'twin brother' Ash, get into their eating compations. lastly there was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He also wore glasses. His name is Kojiro, or what Pudding calls him sometimes 'Prince Drasil'. These two have powers, known as 'Creator Powers', meaning they can create things just by thinking of what it is they want.

Anyway, these two have gotten lost in the woods, after going on a scavenger hunt with a camp they were attending. Apperently they had no idea they had wondered into werewolf territory...

"I'm cold, hungry, and tired..." Pudding complained. Kojiro sighed. "I know, but there are hungry wolves lurking about, and we need to use the food we have to keep them from attacking us." "Still we should save some for us..." "It'll be ok..." short pause. "I hope..." he finished. Thats when Rina decides to say something. "We're gonna die..." she says, in a scared way. Pudding gives her an annoyed look. "You're already dead..." she responds flatly. Rina then has a sheepish look. "Oh, thats right! My bad! Hahaha..." she says, earning an annoyed groan from the two teens.

Soon, there was rusling in the nearby bushes. The teens and possessed hat, became afraid... that is until a familiar figure came out, followed by two more familar figures. "Huh? Ash-Tachi? Cilan Onii-sama? Iris-Onee-chan? What are you guys doing out here?Pudding asked in shock. "We were gonna ask you two the same thing." Cilan said, shocked also.

The teens explain what had hapened with them. "Ah, I see. So you two are lost and stranded here." Iris concluded, to which the ladder two nodded. Come to find out, since its holloween night and its a full moon, Ash's werewolf instints took over for a while, so hes out looking for midnight snacks, to satisfy his hunger. "So, did he get enough?" Kojiro asks, only to be answered by a burp, from said wolf-boy. "I'll take that as yes." he says flatly. Cilan soon jumped in the conversation. "Well, since you guys can't stay in the woods, you're welcome to stay with us." "Thanks." said the creators.

Later, at the Roost, everyone hits the hay to get some sleep, and get ready for the next day...

The next morning, everyone is up, preparing for the day. Ash already had his breakfest, so he goes outside to play. Cilan and Iris are making chocolate chip pancakes. Unforanatly for them, Ash snuck in the kitchen, and ate half of the batter, which resulted in the chef putting the 'dog' on his leash. Anywho, the Creators were playing video games until the food was done.

Meanwhile, Ash was sitting outside, when a pretty blue and black butterfly cought his attention. He was awestrucked. "What a pretty butterfly..." he says. He then started to chase it, but was nearly choked by his leash. The boy pulled and pulled until the leash snapped in two! Now free from his chokehold, the 'dog' begain to chase the pretty butterfly, which soon flew into the house. Ash followed it.

Meanwhile, the Creators had just gotten done eating, and decided to play some more video games, when a pretty butterfly landed on Pudding's hand. "Oh look Kojiro! Look at the butterfly!" He got a look at it. "It has blue and black wings. I've never seen one like this before." he says.

Just then Ash came out of nowhere, and bit Pudding's hand where the butterfly was, only to have it fly away. He gave hot pursuit. "What the chickens, Ash-Tachi? That Hurt!" the girl yelled. Soon Kojiro bandged it up for her. They when back to playing moar video games, but during one of the games, Pudding suddenly, passed out. Kojiro paniced. "Pudding! Wake up!" he yelled. He ran to get Cilan.

"What? Ash bit her? This is bad...!" said the chef, as he put the fainted girl on the couch. "Theres another full moon tonight and she'll most likely turn into a werewolf. But for now all we can do, is wait for her to wake up, and hope there are no side effects."

Kojiro was worried, so he went outside for some fresh air. Soon the same butterfly came and landed on his arm. It was the same as before, except Ash bit his arm, but the butterfly was long gone. "Dammit Ash!" the boy cursed. Soon Cilan came out and noticed that Kojiro was bleeding on his arm and Ash looking innocent. The chef walked over to the 'dog' an angry scowl on his face. He wasn't pleased. "Well Ashura, what do you have to say for yourself?" "I'm sorry..." he peeped out. Cilan wasn't convinced. "For your actions, you will be punished, so no dinner tonight." he stated. Ash looked as though he had died a little on the inside. "No dinner? But...!" he started, but was cut off. "No buts. Now get!" Cilan pointed to the tree, where Ash sadly and slowly walked to. "You didn't have to be so crual, you know." the boy glared at the chef. "He'll learn, in the meantime, lets go get that arm bandaged up." Cilan replies.

Later on it was lunch time, and strange things were happening. For one thing, Iris had put some kibble in Ash's food bowl, and when to go get him. When they came back, the food was gone! They asked Cilan if he had noticed anything strange. The chef said no, and continues making grilled cheese sandwitches with tomato soup on the side. What they didn't know was that Pudding had woken up and was searching for something to eat, and ate Ash's food. Afterwards, she curled back up on the couch.

Now Kojiro, also looking for something to eat, since he could wait until lunch, was in the fridge. Cilan noticed. "Kojiro, can't you wait until lunch is ready?" The boy looked up from the fridge, but what he had in his mouth, is what made the chef drop his mixing bowl on the floor. Kojiro had a raw steak in his mouth, and quickly ate it! "Sorry, but I was craving some meat, raw that is." he says. He then leaves for the spare room he was laying in. The Connossuir just stared at this point, still in shock.

Soon, lunch was ready, and Cilan called everyone in. The boy soon felt someone nuzzling his leg. Expecting to see Ash there he looked down... only to come face to face with... Pudding? Yes she was there, nuzzling the boy's leg, like a dog would to their owner. "Uh... Pudding... can you please stop for a bit, while I get the food passed out?" he asked nicely, as not to hurt her. "Okay..." was her only reply. Oddly enough, Kojiro was acting in a same kinda way, except he sat at the table, while Pudding stayed by her 'owner'.

After lunch, Cilan had left to go get some pet suppiles and a bone cake he had made at the bakery. While in the pet store he browsed the dog collars. He soon came across a blue and white striped one and a white one with a cute design on it. Next he went over to the Tag Maker and picked out a star tag and a wing tag. Lastly he added the information to them. "I hope they like these collars..." Clain mutters to himself.

Later at the bakery, while Cilan was waiting on his number to be called, his cell phone rang. When he answered it, on the other line was Iris. She sounded like she was in a panic. "Iris? Whats going on?" "It's Pudding and Kojiro! They've turned into... into...! Just get back here ASAP and see for yourself!" "Ok, I'll be there shortly!" He hung up the phone and his number was called. Cilan got the cake and hurried for home.

When the chef got there, he was met with a shocking sight; there was Pudding waiting for him, on all fours, but now she had black wolf ear poking through her hat, blue fur, and a furry blue wolf tail that that wagged in a happy manner. Kojiro was there too, but he was sitting against the wall. He had snow white fur, brown wolf ears, and a furry snow white wolf tail, that was lightly curled. Cilan the reached down and scrached his new 'pet' behind the ears. "Look what I got for ya!" he says, as he reached in the shopping bag, and pulled out the blue and white collar, with a star tag on it and put it around Pudding's neck. He then put Kojiro's collar on him. "This is just my way of saying 'Welcome to the Family'" he states. "Oh, wow thanks Cilan..." said the white-furred wolf, admiring his new collar. "Yeah, thanks, Onii-Sama!" Pudding the glomped Cilan in a hug, who happily returned the hug.

After a long while of playing, it was dinner time. Cilan had bought a food and water bowl for Pudding, and set them next to where he sits at. It was every clear that he was in love this wolf-girl.

Soon afterwards, the ladder three were off to bed, while Iris went to the back to let Ash back in and feed him. She was compaining about how he plays too much Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of The Sky-ie-ie-ie. Soon those two were off to bed as well.

Before he went to sleep, Cilan peeked in the room where the Creators were in. He went over to Pudding's bedside and pecked her on her forhead, before whispering; "Sleep tight, my Pudding Cup..." the chef then left for his room...

And so from here on out, Pudding and Kojiro are now known as 'Were-Creators..."


End file.
